


The One with Movie Night

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [8]
Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Titanic and Wonder Woman mentioned, how to tag, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: It was a slow Saturday at the Tower.Boredom ensue.





	The One with Movie Night

To say Harley, Peter, and Shuri were bored, would be an understatement.

They called Monica so she could have impute on the final drafts of the Watches. Tony had the idea to make it a watch, since it would be less inconspicuous.

Harley was on the couch flicking through images on Pinterest, while Shuri and Peter tried to find something on Youtube to watch. 

“How about this one?”

“That’s the Try Guys Shuri, and all Eugene is doing is testing alcohol.”

“So? Drunk Eugene is Fun Eugene.”

“How about both of you stop, and we watch a movie?” Harley looked at them both, “After all, we are at the Tower, and Monica is close.”

“Can we invite MJ and Ned?” Peter asked.

“Ooh,” Shuri smirked, “MJ, you say? Sure, it’ll be fun to meet the girl you always talk about.”

***

MJ, Ned, and Monica arrived about two hours later.

Ned looked fretful, “I cant believe we are in Stark Tower... is Mr.Stark ok with this? You would think he wouldn’t be, but you never know.”

Harley shrugged, “We didn’t exactly ask him. Mostly because Peter and I are practically his favorites and Shuri is Royalty. If we get in trouble I’ll blame it on Peter.”

The spider in question glanced up from his book, “Hey! It was your idea too.”

Shuri clapped her hands together, “Which one should we watch?”

“Wonder Woman.” MJ stated, sitting down beside Peter. She looked at the rest of them, daring them to protest.

“Ok, Wonder Woman it is, but really, DC? Atlas movies are better. With Zeus, and Lady Lotus.” Monica declared, bringing a bowl of freshly popped popcorn to the couch. 

FRIDAY came alive, her voice echo ring through the living room, “As of a poll on Twitter, Atlas Comics is inferior to DC, but Atlas movies are far superior.”

“Who knew a robot could have opinions?”

“I am an AI created by the one and only Tony Stark, Mr.Keener.”

Monica frowned slightly, “Is no one gonna question the fact that our lives really sound like something out of a comic book or movie?”

Harley smirked and shrugged, “Start the Movie FRIDAY.”

***

After the movie they played “Titanic” (“MJ, I don’t feel like crying!” “Well sorry, Parker.” “God Guys get a room!”), as of request of MJ and Shuri.

Monica has never seen it, and Harley didn’t remember half of it. To which, MJ and Shuri shared an evil look.

And that’s how, Tony Stark walked onto the common floor of the Tower, and saw a bunch of crying teenagers.

He didn’t question it, just slowly turning around, and walking down to his lab.


End file.
